


"Some Lame Joke About Loving A Man In Uniform"

by RainbowDragonball



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blushing, Bullying, Dating, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, M/M, No Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDragonball/pseuds/RainbowDragonball
Summary: "There's this one boy in half of Diego's classes that's unfortunately so damn annoying sometimes."





	1. Chapter 1

There's this one cute boy in at least half of Diego's classes that's unfortunately so damn annoying sometimes. Especially in algebra where he just blurts out random answers to the teacher's questions. Passing notes and throwing spitballs to another boy, Ben, who's in just as many of his classes (who's not that bad of a dude actually when he's not being a snarky little shit). God, he acts out so much that Diego practically has the sound of his frequent high pitched giggles burned in the back of his brain. And he absolutely _loves_ dressing out of the school's dress policy. By wearing the skirt for the girl's uniform instead of the shorts for the boy's uniform.

Diego's never really given a shit since he does look pretty good wearing it (Jesus those legs of his can honestly go on for miles). But there are also a bunch of sissies always trying to make a big fuss about the whole thing. Like right now with this almighty asshole Luther, who spits condescending bullshit every time he opens his damn mouth. Diego really didn't need to jump into the "conversation" he seemed to be having with Klaus. But when he did they somehow ended up fighting, hard and long enough that they both ended up with detention that day.

When he's finally able to go home he's surprised, to see Klaus waiting for him near the entrance of the school. "I figured walking you home was the least I could do for my knight in shining armor today," he says with a wink when Diego's close enough to ask him what's he still doing at school for. And he actually does while talking a mile a minute about any and everything. Diego doesn't respond back much due to being too caught in the sound of his pretty voice.

"You know what else you could do to thank me?" He asks once they finally make it to his house. Klaus raises an eyebrow in question and Diego somehow manages to ask him out to the movies on Saturday without stuttering once. Both of their faces burn hot once he finishes and Klaus just stands there looking at him in complete shock for a few minutes. But then he starts grinning, almost causing Diego's heart to stop right then and there.


	2. I Fancy You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody had asked for a Klaus point of view chapter, but here's a Klaus point of view chapter anyway.

Out of all the little boys worried about Klaus shamelessly going against the school dress code, Luther by far had to be the worst one out of the whole bunch. At this point all Klaus really had to do in order to get a rise out of him, was to just innocently walk by him. His eyes would narrow, his hands would clench into fists and his cheeks would turn fire engine red. It's absolutely fucking hilarious no matter how many times his sister, Vanya, would try to tell him otherwise. In fact, it was right after he had walked her to the class, she had after lunch that the whole situation just got a whole lot funnier.

Luther had actually taken the time to corner him in the hallway when it's mostly cleared out of other straggling students. And immediately started his usual spiel on why he's being oh so inappropriate with his state of dress. Klaus knew that the best way to speed things along was to just give in, and let Luther have his few minutes to shine before going about his business. But this time was different because halfway through Luther's speech, Diego, had suddenly shown up and started to fight the other boy in quite the passionate defense of his honor.

Klaus had backed away a safe distance from the fight and just watched the spectacle in awe for a few minutes. Unfortunately for the other boys passing by a teacher, had walked by right as Diego landed yet another punch to Luther's quickly swelling face. Klaus ended up being shooed off to his next class ( fifteen minutes late surprisingly) while the other boys had gotten detention. After school, Klaus decided to wait for Diego to get out of said detention. Did he really have to? Not really, but he knew it would be foolish to waste such a golden opportunity to at least talk to the other boy for a few seconds.

You see Klaus wasn't embarrassed at all to admit that he had the biggest crush on Diego. He's been nursing it for quite a while now actually, ever since the other boy had done this exact same thing for him back in elementary school. He and Vanya had just discovered the wonders of nail polish and had both worn a bright pink shade of some to school one day. Vanya thankfully hadn't been bothered for it all day, but of course, Klaus hadn't been so lucky. Well until Diego had just calmly walked up to the boy, that had decided to cause him trouble during lunch and just pushed him to the ground without warning.

Ever since then Klaus has been stuck on Diego like a moth to a flame, despite it being obvious that the other boy didn't remember a thing about that day. "Oi, what in the world are you still doing here?" A voice asks suddenly, startling him out of his small trip down memory lane. He looks up and sees Diego slowly walking towards him, and he can't help grinning wide before saying in his best flirty voice, " I figured walking you home was the least I could do for my knight in shining armor today."

That earns him a small shake of Diego's head before the other boy starts walking in the right direction. Klaus eagerly follows after him and keeps up a constant stream of meaningless chatter, while also trying to memorize everything about their surroundings. Diego doesn't answer him back often but he doesn't mind, just happy to be in the other boy's presence for longer than an hour and thirty minutes. "You know what else you could do to thank me?" Diego asks him once they finally make it to his house. Klaus waits patiently with one eyebrow raised, while Diego takes a deep breath before hastily asking him out to a movie this upcoming Saturday.

Klaus can feel his face heat up instantly along with Diego's at the question, and he can't help but stand there utterly speechless like a complete buffoon. While his shocked brain processes this lucky yet unexpected turn of events. After a few minutes of tense slience, Klaus starts to smile and Diego slowly copies him, relief quickly spreading to every part of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Holla at your girl at @rainbowdragonball on Tumblr for even more nonsense


End file.
